


An Almost Romance

by ahnox



Series: RoyAi Heartache [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform, sort of angsty, this is what i live and die for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang and his team has launched the initiation to turn the Military country of Amestris into a democratic state. Deciding it was high time for a break, Roy takes them all out drinking. Roy starts a heart-to-heart about women with Havoc, but ends the conversation with Hawkeye after she has driven him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Almost Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fanfic about how Roy would propose to Riza. Then I tried to think about it while keeping it canon. Him proposing as soon as the whole Promise Day event calmed down. After he gets the ball rolling on making the nation democratic. After he becomes Fuhrer. After retirement? So my thought process just keep going until I reached a conclusion which resulted in this.

Today, they had taken a large step in making Amestris into a democratic nation from the former militaristic. Colonel Roy Mustang decided his team needed a well-deserved break so they ended early for the day and went for drinks. Everyone was up to it, and Riza would make sure the group stayed safe and in one piece. Additionally, it was becoming more dangerous for them. Many of citizens and enlisted members weren't as open to change, especially one this big.

Seated at a familiar bar to Roy and Havoc, they ordered the first round of drinks.

Riza was seated in between Roy and Fuery. Directly across from Roy was Jean Havoc. Next to him was Breda who sat with Falman. They were laughing to themselves, and she quietly drank a ginger ale. She planned to drive them all home later. It had been a long couple of years, and the men wasted no time to drink.

A couple more rounds and shots in, Falman and Fuery were done for the night. Breda was barely holding on to his consciousness. The veterans, Mustang and Havoc, were going on strong. Once again, they were talking about women. Ever since Hughes's death, not many people teased Roy about getting married. They all realized it sounded too much like Hughes's frequent banter. However, Havoc was drunk and Roy didn't seem to really mind. So when Havoc started, he kept going.

"I-If you wahnt to beee da Furher...a woman. Yep. That's wha yooou'll need. A mama for you. A mama for da country." Havoc nodded and took another drink from his glass.

"Marry? You wahnt me to get hitched?" Roy responded in a more coherent manner.

"Yes!" Havoc pointed at his superior for a moment and proceeded to put his hand back down. "Find-d a nice wifey." Roy rolled his eyes. He took a quick side glance at Hawkeye.

"I will...after you." Roy smiled at his retort. This caused Havoc to lose his cool, and Riza decided that was the cue for the party to disband.

* * *

 

Roy was the last person Riza had to haul back home. Though, he wasn't as tipsy as the other men, most likely due to his many "dates" with Madame Christmas's girls. Mustang pretty much had the rest of the team fooled, and Riza did her part in making sure the cover held. She parked the car and walked him into the apartment building, walking slightly behind him as she always did. He didn't need any help getting where he needed to go. Unlike Havoc who walked into nearly every wall. But Roy got to his door and stared at the keyhole for a bit longer than Riza thought was normal.

"Have you lost your keys, sir?" She approached him. He pulled out the house key from his pocket and showed her.

"Have it right here. But...hahaha...I think I'm a bit more drunk than I thought." He ran his fingers through his hair. He brought the key to the door, but missed the hole. Sighing, he handed the key over to the lieutenant. She took it, and Roy moved aside for her. Successfully opening the door, she opened it for him to walk inside.

"Care to step in for a second?" Mustang asked over his shoulder as he turned on the lights to the apartment. He hung his jacket on a chair in his dining room. Hitting his toe on the chair leg, he stumbled but caught himself on the table. Sighing, the lieutenant closed the door behind her. She sat him in the tall chair lined up with the kitchen counter. She poured him a cup of water to help with a potential hangover. Drinking half the glass of water, he cleared his throat.

"Pour yourself a glass too, Lieutenant." He called to her.

"Thank you for the offer, sir."

"What do you think?" He held up the glass so the blonde looked distorted to him.

"About what, sir?"

"Me getting a wife for the image?" He put the glass down to look her in the eye.

She sighed lightly.

"I think it'll be beneficial."

"But..." He gave her a knowing look. She stared back before continuing.

"But I believe it'd be unfair to the miss you would marry."

"Why? According to Havoc, the girls can't get enough of me." Mustang smirked, taking another drink of water.

"Yes, but to be legally attached to man who doesn't love you. With the girls you attract now, they can find comfort elsewhere when they aren't out with you. As a married woman to the Furher, she'll be required to be a perfect lady under stress of the public eye even without the comfort of her own husband. Though, I can't say for too sure, this is what I assume." She added, walking over to take Roy's empty glass. She poured another glass of water.

"Yes...I guess that makes sense." He stared into his refilled glass.

"And you, Lieutenant? I think I remember overhearing a conversation you had with one of your friends. You wanted to get married then." Roy took a tentative drink and recoiled disliking the bitter taste.

"A lot of things have changed since then. My thoughts on marriage are one of them." She replied coldly. She didn't quite like where this conversation was going, especially since her main reason was sitting across from her.

"Oh? No thoughts of having children either?"

"No, sir." Hawkeye replied, nearly choking. That was the harder decision. Though the reasoning was more wrapped around the Ishval Civil War than the promise she made to protect a certain man. That certain man got up and approached the Lieutenant.

"Speak with me _un_ professionally, Riza." They exchanged looks, and she broke it with a deeper sigh.

"Tell me, then, Roy. What man would want their woman to die for them? And then, what man would want their woman to die for another man? Let's face the truth. What we're trying to do will take a long time. We aren't getting any younger. And with all this commotion, you aren't any safer than before, whether it's from other people or yourself. Tell me, Roy. If I get a husband, how much time will I spend with him, compared with the time I spend assisting you?"

This time Roy let out a deep sigh. Women did really think about things too much. However, she was right in thinking deep into this. Though when was she ever wrong?

"But you do want to get married and you do want children of your own." Roy stated.

"In a world simpler than ours, yes." Riza looked away. She wasn't used to speaking this intimately with the Colonel. Not even with Rebecca. Roy rest his right arm on the wall above Riza's head. Noticing their close proximity, she looked back at him questioningly.

"Marry me."

"E-Excuse me? You know very well the rules the military has on-"

"I know. I know. I can see that we're both married to our jobs, and when our work is done, it'll be too late for a romance and a family. I think I can speak for the both of us. We are attached by the hip with no plans to separate." Roy leaned in to kiss Riza's forehead, but she stopped his advancement. Laughing lightly, he pulled away with a small smile. "And though it may be weird, I can't seem to imagine myself with another woman permanently by my side."

"Sir, you're drunk. I'm going to put you to bed now." Riza tried to lead the alchemist out of the kitchen, but he resisted.

"I'm not drunk and you are well aware of it."

"But sir, if I were to take this seriously..."

"I know. I know. Just consider it another insincere comment made by a drunk alchemist." Roy walked into the living room with his drink, leaving the Lieutenant in the kitchen.

"Roy." She followed him in and sat next to him. Grabbing his collar, she pulled him in for a real kiss. "What if I say, I do?"

"T-to wha?" Roy stuttered before catching himself. "Ahem. To what, Riza?"

"To your proposal. If I may, I feel the same way towards another man at my side." They exchanged a meaningful look and Roy reached out for Riza's arm. She shifted away, unsure of what might follow and the result in the long run. He persisted and grabbed either side of her body. Giving her a soft and painful look, he embraced her tightly. Feeling a heavy weight fall in her chest, she wrapped her arms around him. They hadn't realized how much they craved another's comforting touch. Even more so because of the fact that they were aware of the troubling situation surrounding them: Ishval, homunculi, Father, the Promise Day, and now the turnaround of the country. So in other words, though there was a romantic attraction, they yearned for each other's close presence more. Neither would exchange their tightly knit relationship for that of a romantic one. It was acknowledged that the aspirations between the two of them were too great; they had work to do.

"Riza."

"Hmm?" They were now comfortably situated on the couch: her in his arms. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Riza." His voiced was strained. "This is going to be too hard. To see you again in Central tomorrow, in the office with everyone else, and pretend that this never..." He sighed, gripping her tighter.

"Then, sir, we must stop." She tugged at the dark haired man's arm around her waist. "Sir." He repeated when he refused to let go.

"Just a bit longer, Riza." Taking a deep breath, he slackened his grip. He turned her around and stroked her cheek. Smiling, she leaned into his touch. Affection wasn't something she was used to. Her mother had passed away early in her life, and all her father gave her was a tattoo of his notes on her back. Suddenly she was jerk forward and her lips met his, this time for longer. Roy, getting a bit anxious, hastened the kiss. This would all end. The passion that he felt for the other. The fire she lit inside of him that made him feel like a man and a little boy at the same time. Shocked by fervor, Riza tried to pull away but was successfully trapped in Roy's arms. Gasping, she lost herself in the kiss, full of want and passion, feelings that made her resolve soften.

Breaking apart for air, Roy and Riza rest their foreheads against each other.

"Sir. We can't do this ever again. Even in secret."

"I know, Lieutenant." Roy pecked her on the lips once more before giving her a tight hug. "This will be the last, until we're done with everything."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye hugged him tightly back.

This was another price they had to pay. For what, even the two couldn't keep track of. It could be for the sins in the Ishvalan Massacre or just the sacrifice they needed to make to realize a improbable dream. In the small moment the two made for themselves, they felt weak and bare before each other, a completely foreign feeling. A feeling they realized they shouldn't get used to lest they both settle with something less than optimal in their progress.

"May I ask of a request, Lieutenant? You told Envy a while back that we call each other by our first names when we're alone. You said it as a lie to trick him, but can we...can I call you Riza when we're alone?" He spoke into her shoulder.

"Sure."

* * *

 

"Will you be okay driving this late?" Roy was standing outside his apartment, bidding Hawkeye farewell.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." She climbed into her car. The Colonel tapped the window, and she rolled it down.

"I'll see you at the end of the line. I expect a nice walk down the aisle dressed in white and no guns." He smirked.

"Yes, sir." She smiled back.

"Good night."

"Good night, sir. And please go to sleep. I don't want you falling asleep tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Mustang waved the comment away. After whispering one last comment, Riza drove off before the stunned Colonel could say anything more.

 _I love you, Roy Mustang_. Roy was sure he heard her correctly. He hadn't expected her to confess in such a public area. Though it was the dead of night, she had always been a careful one. He caught himself with a goofy smile. Shaking his head, he watched as the car got smaller.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye."


End file.
